


Ficlets

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cruelty, Eggs, Established Relationship, Fuel sharing, Gen, M/M, Post-War, Pre-War, Sleep, Sparklings, Starscream being an idiot on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several non-smut fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IDW/G1 mix, Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave takes a stroll on an unknown planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronians reproduce with eggs

Senator Shockwave used to love kids. As much as he used his time to look after the already adult bots, he liked the little ones, new ones the most. Forged or constructed cold, it didn’t matter. They brought a smile to his face. He even dreamed of maybe sparking a little one himself some day.  
Back then, it wasn’t really common, only a few births were successful and even less resulted in hatching. But any time he would se a couple at the streets with one bot fussing over the other, with an egg in their clutches, he would smile. It was nice to have hope.

Over the time, understanding of medicine grew enough and hatching rates went up. So it was slightly more commonplace to couples, trines or more bots of a relationship to try making their own offspring.

——-

Now he was looking at something, ovoid in shape and of odd size to be local fauna. It was an egg, a Cybertronian one at that. Or at least of familiar enough structure. Shockwave scanned it, looked around him, and left.

There was no way it would’ve made a good experiment, having been left unattended for so long. Minimal chances of survival, even smaller of enduring any kind of modification.

It was only logical to not waste his resources on that thing.


	2. The Jaguar Sleeps Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G1 Howlback takes a nap, we get a small glance at her job

The blue cassette rested calmly but lightly. Always ready to pounce into action, the only safe place to sleep in was Soundwave’s chest.

Beneath her paws were datapads and some old pictures. Astrotrain stealing an extra Energon cube, Rumble’s butt from when he crawled into the vents and was suspected for planning something but was actually just peeping, Starscream drawing a big picture of what exactly he plans to do for Megatron. To the last picture there was a report clipped with, probably faxed judging by the style and the fact that it was paper. Written by Howlback, it firstly described simply what Megatron should prepare for, then continuing to deeper detail of what the traitorous Seeker talked (to himself) and drew as he continued.  
Howlback had been happy to turn down that one. She had been congratulated by Soundwave for the speed that she had the whole ordeal down and done.

Odd how Starscream’s stand was directly towards the camera.


	3. Towards Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-War, IDW continuity

Two Autobots stand face to face, one silver, one orange and purple. 

"Under the same badge," Megatron talks first. His words seem to have no effect on the frowning Wrecker in front of him. 

Impactor keeps staring down at his hand, or that’s what it looks from outside. In truth he’s glaring at the red symbol between the chest squiggles. There are other mechs passing by but no one interferes with the odd sight. They stand there for a while, optics examining each other’s frames, until Megatron lifts his hand forward.

He has a datapad in his hand and offers it to the other mech. At first the Wrecker lifts his gaze to meet the red optics, then to the datapad.  
A moment’s consideration and he takes it, there’s a stiffness in both of their actions but also a casualness that is enough to keep people away. They’re not ordinary mechs.

Megatron waits patiently for his company to talk. Impactor turns on the datapad, his face still in same expression as before. When he reads the words on the screen, his optics brighten up and he looks at the silver mech before him.

"Poetry?"


	4. Starscream and Skyfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G1 Starscream and Skyfire friendship drabble. I love these two as pre-war science buddies. Shipping goggles optional.

“Hungry?” the shuttle asks with a warm smile.  
  
“Not yet,” his exploration partner replies. The seeker walks to a cliff, marking down notes of the surroundings while he goes. Skyfire follows him, at least until he crouches down to survey the tiny life on the ground.

While he is distracted, Starscream sits down on the ledge.  
“Now I’m hungry.” And the white mech knows exactly what that means. He leaves the bugs alone and rushes off to his friend and sits next to him, after making sure the cliff can take his weight too.

He reaches a transfer tube from his subspace and gives the other end to his exploration partner, the other staying in his hand. Before he has the time to lift his gaze back, Starscream has already attached it to himself. Skyfire chuckles and connects himself as well.   
They sit there, the dark-faced jet sighing in relief when he gets his tanks full, and his company only happy to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/101132298555/  
> Please reblog from here
> 
> Starscream/Soundwave ficlets now in their own work


End file.
